A Timeless Adventure
by bullshrimp
Summary: Jack accidentally transports himself back in time, much to his dismay. With the help of a Queen possessing powers similar to his, he searches for a way to return home, and the two find themselves in some strange situations, growing closer in the process. But in the end, will he still want to go back? My first Jelsa fanfic!
1. Wind Chimes and Wind Chill

**I don't own_ Frozen_ or _Rise of the Guardians._**

* * *

Father Time's home was a fascinating place. Sitting alone on the highest cliff, it was shaped like a traditional bird house, with a small balcony overlooking a vast forest of pines; a lone rocking chair being the only indication that a giant winged creature probably didn't reside there. Adorned with the most peculiar of decorations, it was truly a wonder. With its whimsical wind chimes and elaborate stained-glass windows, it looked almost as magical as the man who lived there.

Almost.

Sporting a long, grey beard and dressed in an even longer grey robe, he was what one would imagine when hearing the word "wizard." A kind smile usually occupied his wrinkled face, but at the moment, he had adopted a look of determination.

With a heave of effort, the elderly man dropped the stack of books he had been carrying on an old, wooden table. Waving away the cloud of dust the action created, he sighed.

"Well, this is the lot of them," he began in a gruff voice, giving his guests an inquisitive look. "But I am fairly certain you will not find what you are searching for."

"We appreciate your generosity, regardless," a tall, burly man spoke in a heavy eastern European accent. Rolling up his sleeves, the red-clad gentleman plopped into a small, rickety wooden chair, which surprisingly held his weight. "Bunnymund, do me a favor and see where Jack wandered off to," he ordered distractedly as he began flipping through the pages of the top book.

Sighing in frustration, the large rabbit behind him obliged, muttering his annoyance to himself. "Little nuisance is probably stirring up all sorts of trouble; he's been alone for five minutes."

Hearing these words, Father Time raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "This Frost character - he is not reliable?"

Giving the elderly man a taxed look, Bunnymund shrugged indifferently. "Let's just say he can be notoriously nosey," he replied in a hollow tone, his Australian accent thick.

As if on cue, a large crash sounded in the other room, followed by a feeble "Sorry!"

Immediately the grey-robed gentleman hurried towards the commotion. "Be careful!" he warned. Bunnymund gave his companion a look of exasperation.

"You see what I mean, North? Bringing Frost along would only cause trouble."

The Guardian of Wonder smiled guiltily through his excessive facial hair. "It was either this, or leave him behind in my workshop."

Meanwhile, in the neighboring room, a young man with skin white as snow and hair the color of frost tried, in vain, to lift the wardrobe he had knocked over. "Whew, this thing is heavy! Wanna help a friend out?"

Father Time stared at the scene in horror. "How did you manage to do _this?_" he cried, his eyes darting between the struggling boy and the destruction he caused.

Jack grinned sheepishly. "Nothing's broken..!"

The old man sighed in defeat as he stepped closer to his guest. "Yet," he mumbled under his breath, bending down and helping the pale boy set the wardrobe in its rightful position. "Not to be rude, but I must insist you follow me back into - "

"Whoa, what's all this?!" the Guardian of Fun exclaimed, ignoring the bearded man as he leaped into another room.

Father Time's eyes widened as he realized where his clumsy guest ran off to. "Mister Frost! Do not go in there!"

Again, the white-haired boy brushed off the old guy's warning as he gazed around the room in wonder. It was a spacious room, with high ceilings and large windows showcasing the beautiful forest before them. The floors were hardwood, a beautiful chestnut stain tying in with the wooden beams upon the ceiling. But what captured Jack's attention was the hundreds of clocks in various sizes, hanging elegantly on the wood-paneled walls.

"What are all these?" he asked in awe, his eyes soaking in the wonder and beauty. There were wall clocks and grandfather clocks; even digital clocks. Some were the traditional wood framed, while others were painted in vibrant colors. No two were alike, but every one of them were in sync, ticking together in a monotonous fashion.

"They are clocks, Mister Frost," Father Time smirked, his annoyance replaced by appreciation - it had been a long time since anyone had taken an interest in his line of duty. "Each one represents a different time and place; marking every important event in history."

"That's amazing..." Jack whispered, his eyes tracing the walls hungrily. Though he loved his fellow guardians dearly, they never really trusted their prize possessions with the newest recruit; often referring to Jack as the Guardian of _Mischief. _But he was a curious boy, and he could sense that his host was as eager to talk about his passion as Jack was to hear it. "Tell me more..."

The old man sighed dreamily, stroking his long beard. "Where to begin..?"

Jack's eyes soon focused on a small, ice-blue clock. As he neared it, he noticed its pendulum was a beautiful crystal snowflake, swinging lazily back and forth - somewhat hypnotizing the young guardian. "How about this one?" he suggested breathlessly.

Father Time squinted to where his guest was pointing, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "Awe, yes! I figure you'll appreciate this story!" he began with a gentle smile on his face. "Arendelle, 1767..."

The Guardian of Fun attempted to focus on the elderly man's words, but the beauty before him continued to draw him in. Upon closer inspection, he realized with glee that the clock was indeed made of ice, and with his inner child urging him forward, Jack slowly reached his hand towards the masterpiece. Every fiber in his body was screaming for him to touch it; to see if it was as wonderfully cold as it looked.

"...but before I get too far into this story, I feel it's best to warn you not to touch any of these - " Father Time started, before a look of sheer horror crossed his face.

Just as he began his warning, the pale boy's finger tips brushed the delicate snowflake, and in a whirl of frost and wind, the carefree guardian was sucked into the clock, leaving behind nothing but a subtle wind chill.

"Oh dear..!"

* * *

**Hello! So I hate to start off with a rant, but as a new Jelsa shipper, I was extremely disappointed at the fast pace of which most of these fanfics were going, so I decided to write my own!**

**Don't get me wrong, most of the stories were well-written and detailed, but it just irked me that Jack and Elsa proclaimed their love so soon! I was fortunate enough to read a few with that were slower-paced, but my hunger for Jelsa wasn't satisfied!**

**Anyways, I guarantee this fic will be slow paced, but with a lot of Jelsa interaction - since I have neglected that aspect in this first chapter; I'm merely setting the setting (had no idea how else to word that lol) since the two stories take place in different times (another pet-peeve of mine, but I'll refrain from going on)!**

**Long author note, I know, but I hope at lease a few of you enjoy this!**


	2. Cold Shoulder

A feeling of utter weightlessness was bestowed upon the Guardian of Fun as he found himself falling. He watched as his surroundings shifted between blues and whites in an endless swirl of confusion. He briefly wondered if he was dying - or if he even _could _die, but that idea was quickly diminished as he began making out the faint outlines of trees.

In a feeble attempt to stop his dizzying descent towards the earth, Jack outstretched his arms, cursing himself when he realized he had left his staff on the table in Father Time's study. Regardless, the spinning wasn't letting up, and he felt as though he'd be sick. With one last-ditch effort, he threw himself upwards, hoping to ride the winds, but in his confusion, he ended up throwing himself onto the hard ground, and everything went black.

* * *

Whistling a made-up tune, the strawberry blonde Princess of Arendelle happily skipped through the forest surrounding her kingdom. She just had a lovely visit with her fiance's family and was making the journey back to the castle before her betrothed noticed her absense; or worse - her sister, Elsa.

Though the trolls were friendly creatures, and soon-to-be family, the Queen was still hesitant to let her younger sister spend too much time with them. But either way, Princess Anna felt that a nice chat with her future in-laws was warranted from time to time - especially since she owed them her life. So with that in mind, she smiled fondly, having no regrets.

"But maybe I'll take Sven next time," she laughed to herself as she stopped and kicked a rock out of her shoe.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of a small rock hurtling towards him. He barely had time to cry out as the pebble smacked him straight on the forehead, no doubt leaving a welt.

Rubbing his head gingerly, he glanced around, taking in his surroundings. He seemed to have been in some sort of clearing, with a few small shrubs in the middle of the forest. Though they were pines, Jack found these trees looked a little different than the ones surrounding Father Time's home.

The sight of a young woman in medieval-looking clothing further confirmed that he was lost. Raising his brows in curiosity, he watched as the strawberry blonde girl kicked another rock out of her shoe, narrowly missing the pale boy's face. "Hey!" he cried defiantly.

As expected, the young woman made no indication that she heard him as she slipped her shoe back on and continued on her way.

Jack rolled his eyes as he stood from the ground and dusted himself off. "Great."

He quickly followed the girl as she hummed off-key, her mind seemingly elsewhere as she went on her practiced journey. She maneuvered effortlessly through the less traveled paths, ducking under and hopping over numerous branches; even sending one smacking her follower in the face.

"Ow!"

Again, no response came from the girl. Jack sighed tiredly, before a devious smirk settled on his face. He lifted his hand to his mouth, blowing gently onto his palm. Wiggling his fingers to hurry the process, the pale boy soon grinned mischievously as a medium-sized snowball formed in his hand. Once he was satisfied with his creation, he pulled his arm back, before swinging it forward and releasing his weapon.

With perfectly aimed precision, the snowball hit the young woman square on the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine as she cried out.

Jack was expecting her to glance around the snow-less woods in confusion, her eyes searching for someone she wouldn't be able to see. Or maybe she'd look up quizzically at the cloudless sky, mumbling to herself about strange weather. But what he wasn't expecting was her to groan in annoyance and turn towards him.

"Elsa!" she exclaimed in irritation, wiping the rest of the ice from her dark green dress. "That wasn't funny!"

The white-haired boy's glee was replaced by a look of complete bewilderment. "Elsa?" he repeated as he scratched his head. That was definitely not the reaction he was hoping for, but it sure did make him curious. "Who's Elsa?"

He knew not to expect a response, but it seemed as though the girl was waiting for one. "Seriously, come out! I know it was you - it's the middle of summer!"

Again, Jack stared at her on confusion. It was obvious this girl wasn't phased by the random appearance of snow; but _why _remained a mystery to him. _It's not possible for her to know someone with that power... _he reasoned in his mind. _Right?_

The young woman sighed in annoyance, shaking her head. "Fine, now who's the immature one?!" she exclaimed, before turning around and continuing on her way.

"Who's _Elsa?_" Jack repeated as he resumed following her.

Not ten minutes later, the Guardian of Fun's eyes widened in surprise as the girl led him towards a beautiful castle. It was tall and grand, with many windows overlooking the bay beside it and the town behind it. The castle was surrounded by a large wall, but it didn't seem foreboding as he noticed its gates were wide open, beckoning visitors.

Still awe-stricken, Jack stumbled slightly as the girl suddenly changed direction, instead heading down the side of the wall, her back pressed carefully against it as she shuffled along the edge. Jack let out a huff of frustration as he looked down at the water a few feet below. He seriously debated whether or not to keep following her, or enter the castle the normal way and explore. But with the name _Elsa _crossing his mind, he sucked in a breath and mimed the strawberry blonde's actions.

Suddenly she stopped, causing Jack to scoot into her, or rather, _through _her slightly as he wobbled back and forth. He quickly regained his balance and watched curiously as she pulled back a small bush growing from the side of the wall, revealing a hole. _Is she breaking into the castle? _he wondered.

Jack rolled his eyes at her lack of stealth as she clumsily squeezed her way through it. He held back a laugh at the sound of her tumbling, followed by a labored "Oomph!"

He copied her example, albeit a bit more gracefully, and squeezed through. Once he was safely inside the castle walls, he took another admiring look at its statuesque quality.

"It's like something from a fairy tale," he mused to himself, before snapping back to attention as the young woman quickly raced towards an open window, lifting her green dress in an attempt to not trip over it. _This girl must be insane! _he thought as he followed behind her.

Again, grace and poise were not present as she heaved herself through the window and landed on her stomach. Sitting lazily on the window ledge, Jack let out a snort of amusement as she quickly stood up and dusted off her dress.

But at the sound of approaching footsteps, his eyes widened as he realized the poor girl was about to be caught. But rather than looking fearful, the strawberry blonde's face contorted into a look of embarrassment.

"P-princess Anna?" a tall, brunette man dressed in a blue button-up coat and darker blue slacks questioned. He raised a brow in confusion as he took in the sight of the dirt-covered woman.

"Princess?!" Jack repeated in shock as he jumped down from the ledge and examined her closely.

She smiled sheepishly at the older servant, shrugging her shoulders. Her teeth were extremely white, and she had a kind smile, even when forced. Her eyes were a pretty blue color, and as Jack leaned in closer, he could see the faintest trace of freckles adorning the bridge of her nose. Her hair was tied up in a bun, with a braid representing a sort-of crown. The style was probably very stunning when it wasn't decorated with the various twigs it was currently sporting.

Overall, Jack concluded she was pretty, and after she cleaned herself up, he could definitely see her as a princess.

The servant seemed to have made the same observations as Jack as he cleared his throat nervously. "You visited the woods, I presume?" he asked while tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Anna tentatively brushed off the remaining dirt on her dress as she looked down in embarrassment. "Heh, well... kinda..."

The older brunette smiled fondly at her admission, before straightening up and resuming a look of profession. "The Queen was looking for you, Princess," he announced quickly.

The Princess nodded absent-mindedly before a quizzical look crossed her face. "Elsa's home already?"

Her servant gave her a wary look. "Queen Elsa has been home all morning..."

Anna continued to look confused, whereas Jack looked completely astounded. "_Queen _Elsa?!" he repeated, looking between the two. Though they obviously couldn't hear him, he continued. "Who the heck is this Elsa?!"_  
_

The girl continued to look bewildered as she bid her servant a thank you and made her way down the long corridor. Jack started to follow, until he realized she must have been heading for her room to change, so instead he decided to find this Elsa himself.

He quickly bounded up the stairs, his eyes searching for any sign of this queen. Peaking his head through several open doors, he kept coming up empty-handed, until finally he found a large bedroom.

It had a huge canopy bed draped in an ice-blue comforter and stacks of pillows at the head of it. There was also a small chair and wardrobe in the corner, but for the most part, the spacious room was empty.

But what caught his attention was the lone figure that stood on the balcony outside. He could only see her back, but he was certain that this woman was the Queen.

She was wearing a light blue dress and a long, lacy-looking shawl, but instead of flowers, it was decorated with an intricate pattern of snowflakes. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a seemingly effortless braid, ending at the small of her back.

Jack continued to gaze curiously at her, before he felt his breath hitch in his throat.

His blue eyes widened as he watched this mysterious woman flick her hand casually, sending flurries of frost shooting from her fingertips as she sighed, resting her other arm on the railing and leaning her head onto her hand.

"What the hell - " he began, before the woman gasped in surprise and turned towards him, her hands protectively stretched out in front of her.

"Who are you?" she demanded with authority as her eyes trailed the intruder up and down, ice sparking from her fingers.

Jack felt his jaw drop as he stood there completely dumbfounded.

"Y-you... You can _see _me?"

* * *

**So here's chapter two! I hope I described the castle okay, because for some reason I kept drawing a blank when I tried picturing it!**

**Anyways, it'd be awesome if you guys left a review or something, letting me know what you think so far!**

**And again, I do not own any of these characters!**


	3. Breaking the Ice

Elsa arched her eyebrow in confusion. What had this guy meant by "You can see me"? Of course she could see him; he was standing in plain sight! And it wasn't as if he couldn't be easily detected - he was paler than her, as well as tall and lanky. No _experienced_ thief, that was for sure. She tried to hide her slight amusement under a mask of profession. "Who are you?" she repeated. "And how did you get in here?"

The white-haired boy continued to gaze at her, his eyes slowly trailing down her arms and to her hands. She held back a smirk as his ice-blue eyes widened at the display of her powers.

Her mirth was soon diminished though when the pale boy grinned. That was definitely not the reaction she was expecting.

"You must be Queen Elsa," he deducted gleefully, bowing politely. Before she could ask him how he could possibly know that, he continued. "I'm Jack Frost, and it's a pleasure meeting you."

The Queen lowered one arm and tilted her head quizzically. "J-Jack Frost?" she repeated, her own blue eyes widening.

The boy shrugged nonchalantly as he sauntered towards her, causing her to back up a bit. "The one and only," he purred, leaning against the doorway.

Elsa resumed her defensive position, narrowing her eyes. "Jack Frost isn't real," she retorted, ice sparking threateningly from her finger tips, "and you're trespassing."

With a bittersweet smile, "Jack" shook his head slightly. "Well, you obviously think I'm real, since you can see me."

Elsa quickly looked him over again. He was wearing a strange dark blue sweater, tight tan pants, and no shoes. His hair was literally white, and his skin was indeed paler than hers, which was an impressive feat. But that still didn't mean he was the Winter Spirit. "I don't believe in Jack Frost," she concluded, crossing her arms defiantly. "He's just a character in a story my mother had read me; nothing more."

Jack laughed dryly. "I don't know how else to explain this; if you can see me, that means you believe in me," he replied, giving her a crooked smile. "And so far, you're the only one who _has _seen me, so I guess that means you'll have to help me."

The Queen scoffed at the idea. "_I _have to help _you?_" she repeated incredulously. "I am the _Queen _of Arendelle, Mr. 'Frost', and you are nothing more than a - " she began, before the pale boy gasped in realization.

"Arendelle... 1767..." he mumbled to himself, staring at the floor. "I must have - but that's not possible!"

Elsa gave the intruder a bewildered look as he began pacing back and forth, his hands running through his white hair frantically.

"How will I get back? Is there even a - " he cut off suddenly, giving her a desperate look. "Do you have a clock?"

Again, Elsa arched a brow. "A clock..?"

Jack hurried towards her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her gently. "Yes! One made of ice?"

The Queen's eyes bugged out in surprise. No one had ever dared to handle her so roughly - or at all, actually. Even though everyone seemed to have accepted her and her powers, they were still wary of getting too close. And besides her dear sister Anna, she hadn't come in contact with a person in a long time.

But what was probably the strangest thing was that where this boy's hands touched her exposed skin, she felt a burning cold sensation - although it was far from unpleasant.

Jack must have realized his lack of manners and quickly removed his hands. "S-sorry," he stuttered, taking a large step back. "I just need to get home."

Elsa tentatively hugged herself, hoping she could rid her skin of that strange feeling. She gave the boy an inquisitive look, still not trusting him. "You still haven't told me your real name," she insisted, glaring at him with distaste.

The young man rolled his eyes, before flicking his fingers.

He smiled while Elsa watched in amazement as a flurry of frost shot out from his finger tips. "H-how - " she began, but was silenced as he waved his hand, creating a slight snowfall.

"Jack Frost: Winter Spirit and Guardian of Fun," he smirked, enjoying her child-like wonder. Her blue eyes slowly followed one particular snowflake, and she held out her hand to catch it. The delicate flake landed gracefully in her palm, and instead of melting, it remained completely intact. She marveled at its beauty, while Jack took the chance to get a better look at her.

She looked similar to the princess he had followed, but much too young to be her mother. _Sisters... _he decided. She was much more fair-skinned, and her hair was so blonde, it looked almost white. Her eyes were a similar blue color, but maybe a shade lighter. She didn't look as kind and carefree as her sister, but she was just as pretty - maybe a little prettier, actually, but in a sophisticated way.

His eyes shamelessly trailed further down from her face, and he felt himself blush as he realized her dress was a lot more form-fitting than the princess's, and she definitely had more of a womanly shape.

"How did you get in here?"

His eyes snapped back up to hers, and he felt himself blush harder. It was obvious she hadn't noticed his wandering gaze, and her harden features seemed to soften after his snowy reveal as she looked at him curiously.

"What?" he asked quizzically, still a little flustered. He unknowingly brought his hand to his scalp and mussed up his hair nervously.

Elsa's poise returned as she straightened her stance and gave him a blank look. "How did you get in here, Mr. Frost?"

Jack grinned sheepishly at her question. "The window..." he admitted.

The Queen's hardened expression returned as she narrowed her eyes in a glare. "So you _did _break in?" she spat, taking a step away from him.

"No!" Jack exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him in protest. "I was out in the woods - totally lost - and I saw the princess and she couldn't see me but I followed her hoping I'd find someone who could!"

Elsa gasped in worry. "Anna..? She was in the - did you hurt her?!" she bellowed, her big-sister instincts working in overdrive.

"No!" Jack insisted, before looking up in remembrance. "I mean, not really; I threw a snowball at her, just to see if... but then she was like 'Elsa!' and then I got curious..." he explained, his gaze focusing on the queen once more.

"You..." she began incredulously, giving him a somewhat amused look, "...threw a _snowball _at her?"

The white-haired boy smiled guiltily, shrugging his shoulders.

Elsa crossed her arms as she smirked slightly. "_Why?_"

Jack laughed awkwardly. "Well, I - "

"Elsa!"

Both Jack and the queen directed their attention to the princess entering the room. Anna was now dressed in a clean blue gown and her hair was now pulled into a loose braid. She gave her sister a curious look, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Were you in the woods today?" she asked hesitantly.

Elsa's eyes darted between her sister and the young man smirking triumphantly next to her, and when their eyes met, he winked cheekily.

She quickly focused back on the princess, who raised her brows skeptically. "Elsa?"

"No..?" the Queen drawled slowly, unsure of how to answer. "Why would I be, Anna?"

Anna's eyes glanced over at where her sister kept looking, but she didn't see anything besides the door frame. "Someone threw a... a snowball at me," she admitted.

Again, Elsa glanced at Jack, who snorted in amusement.

"A snowball?" the blonde repeated slowly. "But it's the middle of summer, Anna."

Her sister sighed in frustration. "I _know, _Elsa! That's why I figured it was you!"

"Nope, it was me," Jack announced loudly, causing the queen to jump slightly in surprise.

Anna noticed her sister seemed spooked, and she raised a brow curiously. "Are you feeling okay?"

Jack continued to grin as Elsa tried to regain her composure. She could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment, and having Anna think she had gone mad wasn't something she needed right now.

But at that thought, an even more terrifying one entered her mind: _Had _she gone mad?

After all, Anna couldn't see the pale boy standing next to her, and he even admitted she was the only one who had seen him. Did that mean no one else believed in Jack Frost? Elsa herself was a little surprised she believed - her mother had read that story to them thousands of times, and in her heart, she must have hoped someone like him was real; someone like _her. _

But if that were the case, why couldn't Anna see him? Had the trolls removed that memory as well? It was possible - her believing in a boy with ice-y powers could have triggered the memory of her sister's own powers, but it still seemed strange. _Jack Frost _was their favorite story; she had to remember something - otherwise Elsa feared she _had _gone mad.

She gave Anna a pleading look as she took a deep breath, wondering how to say what she needed to without sounding insane.

"Do you believe in Jack Frost?"

* * *

**Chapter three!**

**Leave a review, please! I want to know if anybody is enjoying this at all! Lol**

**And thank you to those of you who have followed and favorited - it means a lot to me!**

**Again, I don't own these characters!**


	4. Warm Hugs

As soon as Elsa asked her sister that question, Jack's eyes widened in horror. He glanced over at Anna, thankful for her confused look, before redirecting his sights on the queen.

"Don't tell her!" he begged, causing the blonde girl to jump in surprise. She opened her mouth to respond, but he waved his hands in protest. "The less people who know about me, the better!"

It was true - Jack had seen plenty of movies showing how devastating it could be to meddle with time. And sure, those movies were considered science _fiction, _but so was he and the rest of the guardians, so he felt his reasoning was justified.

"Jack Frost?" Anna finally spoke, tilting her head to the side and giving her sister a stern look. "Is this some kind of joke, Elsa? Payback for the time I - "

"Shut up, Anna!" her sister squealed as her face turned red. She gave Jack another questioning glance.

He grasped his hands in front of him, silently pleading for her to drop it.

The Queen took a deep breath, closing her eyes and attempting to sort everything out in her head. When she reopened them, she was met with bewildered looks from Jack and her sister. "No, Anna, it's just a question," she sighed, avoiding eye contact with either of them. "A stupid one, really," she added under her breath.

Anna nodded her head, causing her braid to become even looser. "O-okay? Well, Anton said you had wanted to see me?"

Elsa snapped her attention back to her sister, her poise and elegance returning immediately. "Yes; Kristoff's... _pet,_" she began tentatively, not wanting to offend her sister.

"Sven?" Anna supplied, crossing her arms haughtily.

The Queen nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, that one. Will he be at the ceremony?"

Hearing this, the Guardian of Fun's blue eyes lit up in excitement. "Oooh, a ceremony?" he repeated, bounding over closer to the blonde. "Like, a _party?_"

"Sort of," Elsa responded, before her and Jack's eyes widened in realization.

"What?" the princess questioned quizzically.

Elsa gave Jack a fleeting glance, but he only shrugged sheepishly. He had forgotten how crazy believing in him could make people look.

The Queen rolled her eyes at his incompetence, before clearing her throat dramatically. "Sorry, my throat was feeling a little hoarse."

Anna gave her sister a skeptical look. "Right... and to answer your question: yes, Sven will be attending - he is the best man, after all."

Elsa scoffed in shock while Jack "awe'd" in understanding. _A wedding! _he laughed in his head, before a peculiar thought entered his mind. _Who's wedding? ...Elsa's? _he wondered, sparing her a fleeting glance.

He noticed she looked somewhat apalled, and wondered if this was about to become a candid Bridezilla moment - if she were, in fact, the bride.

"I'm to be in a wedding party with a _reindeer?_" the Queen shrieked.

Jack sighed in relief, although he wasn't quite sure _what _he was relieved about. _If she was gonna get married, there's no way she'd help me get back - she'd be too preoccupied! _he reasoned to himself. He quickly shook his head, ridding himself of his thoughts and focusing on the royalty in the room.

The princess nodded sheepishly, uncrossing her arms and smoothing down her dress nervously. "And Olaf..." she mumbled with a small smile.

"_And _a snowman?"

Anna rolled her eyes affectionately at her sister. "Don't act so surprised, Elsa. You all are our closest friends!"

Elsa allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she let her sister's words sink in. "Very well," she agreed hesitantly, preparing herself for what was to come.

The princess beamed as she practically flew across the room and scooped her older sister into a fierce hug. "Thanks, Elsa," she squealed before releasing her.

The blonde's smile grew as she gazed upon the utter joy in her sister's eyes. "You're welcome, Anna," she quietly laughed.

Suddenly, a playful look consumed Anna's face as she gave Elsa a suggestive look. "You should invite your 'Jack Frost'," she teased. "He sounds like he'd be the perfect date for you."

Immediately Jack's fair complexion turned a bright red color as he quickly looked away from the two. Elsa could also feel herself blush intensely at her sister's words. She attempted to laugh along with the princess, but even she could tell it sounded forced. Anna gave her sister a concerned look, fearing she may have crossed a line.

"I'm only joking, Elsa," she insisted, setting her hand on the queen's shoulder. "You're absolutely beautiful - you'd have no problem finding a real date, if you wanted."

At this, Jack let out a defensive "Hey!", gaining a skeptical look from the blonde. Grinning sheepishly, he ran his hand through his hair. "J-just saying; I mean, I am right here..." he laughed awkwardly.

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister and the white-haired boy. "Don't you have some wedding planning to attend to?"

Instantly the princess straightened, a look of realization on her face. "Right!" she exclaimed before running ungracefully out the room.

Elsa sighed affectionately - her sister always was quite the character.

"Sooooo..."

The blonde girl jumped, again, and gave the pale boy a wide-eyed look.

Jack smirked at her reaction, before leaning against the door frame, feigning boredom. "A wedding sounds really fun and all, but I'm gonna have to pass," he teased, watching as a light shade of pink dusted the queen's cheeks. "I kinda need to find my way back."

Elsa forced a look of indifference as she regarded the strange man. "May I ask, back to where?"

Her seemingly invisible guest groaned in slight frustration. He wasn't sure how to explain the concept of time travel to someone from this day and age. But when he glanced back at her, he realized she was probably his best bet at finding someone who would believe him - especially since she already believed _in_ him.

"The, uh..." he began with an innocent smile. "The future."

Elsa stared at him blankly - it was clear that if she wasn't insane, he had to have been. "Back to the_ future?_"

Jack grinned cheekily. "Great movie - Michael J Fox is terrific."

The blonde arched a brow in confusion. "_Movie?_" she repeated slowly, unfamiliar with that word. "And what about _foxes?_"

The Guardian of Fun sighed in defeat. "Nevermind - do you have a clock?" he asked instead, getting back to the situation at hand.

"Made of ice?" Elsa guessed as she stepped into her room and sat on the foot of her bed.

Jack nodded eagerly as he did the same. "Yeah, a clock made of ice."

He watched as the queen waved her hand around, her powers swirling in front of her, creating a clock identical to the one in Father Time's home. His eyes widened as it landed gently in her lap. "I do now," she replied with shy smile.

Jack beamed at the blonde girl. "Awesome," he whispered, setting his sights back on the frozen masterpiece.

Elsa stared at it curiously, unsure of how this was suppose to help him. "So, you want it?" she asked, lifting it towards him.

He nodded absent-mindedly as he watched the snowflake pendulum swing back and forth. He slowly reached for it, anticipating the swirl of snow and the dizzying experience ahead. Right before his finger tips touched it, he looked up, locking his ice blue eyes with Elsa's.

"Thank you," he whispered, feeling a little bittersweet at realization that he wouldn't get to see this girl again, even though he didn't really know her.

She smiled in response, still completely baffled at how a clock she had made not ten seconds ago was going to send this strange boy home - sure, she could make living snowmen and fully functioning articles of clothing, but sending the Winter Spirit into the future with a clock? She wasn't crazy enough to believe _that. _

Jack smiled back as he closed his eyes and lightly brushed his fingertips over the little crystal snowflake.

* * *

**Chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Again, I own nothing!**


	5. Warming Up

Jack braced himself for the rush of cold air and the dizzying feeling, but instead felt... well, nothing. He peeked one eye open, expecting to see the swirling white and blue vortex, but was greeted by the confused blue eyes of Elsa.

"Is is working, Mr. Frost?" she asked slowly, her voice gentle. "Are you going home?"

Jack opened both eyes as he narrowed them at her. "Don't patronize me, _your Majesty,_" he bit back, crossing his arms to mask his embarrassment with defiance. "Obviously this isn't the right clock."

The Queen arched her brow in apprehension. "Or you're just a figment of my imagination, and I've gone mad," she replied as she reached towards him, tentatively poking his cheek. "_Extremely _mad..."

The Guardian of Fun rolled his eyes as he gently batted away her hand. "You're sane; I promise," he insured, giving the clock in her lap a wary look. "I've just seen way too many movies with time travel, and I'm sure I've caused enough harm as it is."

Elsa gave the pale boy a quizzical look. His whole "time-travel" concept was incredibly bizarre - all her old stories of Jack Frost never spoke of it. Slowly she lifted the her creation from her lap and set it on her bedroom floor.

Jack watched her move and found himself wishing he had an ounce of her grace. He wasn't clumsy, per se, but Bunnymund liked to tell everyone he was. Sure, last Easter he _may have _mixed the yellow paint with the purple, and Bunnymund _might have _had to give the children brown eggs, but at least he hadn't broken any - like the year before.

But Jack could tell Elsa never had anyone calling her clumsy - she moved with such elegance; it was mesmerizing. She cautiously stood from her bed, her hands smoothing down the minuscule wrinkles that had formed on her beautiful blue dress. She spared a quick glance at her guest, only to see him gazing at her with his mouth agape.

"Mr. Frost?" she asked warily, her cheeks heating up.

Jack realized what he was doing and shook his head, a light pink tint also accompanying his cheeks. "Sorry, I was just thinking - " he began, before abruptly cutting off. _What am I supposed to say? _he thought. _"I'm just impressed at how un-clumsy you are"? _He smiled to himself at how stupid that sounded, before realizing the blonde girl was waiting for him to finish. "Uh, just thinking..."

Elsa nodded slowly, unsure of what to say next. Obviously her makeshift clock didn't do what Jack wanted it to do, and she had no idea how else to help him. She gave him a pitiful look, gazing into his ice-blue eyes. "Well, Mr. Fro - " she began.

"Please, just Jack," he insisted with a shy smile.

"Jack," she repeated, feeling the way her mouth moved as she said his name. She was accustomed to calling everyone by a proper name - except Anna, of course, and being on a first-name basis with this stranger was a bit odd. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

The white-haired boy sighed, a sad smile on his face. "It's fine - we just need to find some other way."

At his words, Elsa took a step back, her expression aghast. "_We?_" she repeated incredulously, setting her hand against her chest.

Jack stood from her bed, giving her an inquisitive look. "Yes, _we,_" he mimicked, motioning between them with his hands. "Us; you, me - together."

The Queen crossed her arms in protest. "Why me? I have no reason to help you, and I don't appreciate you ordering me around."

Jack huffed irritably. "We went over this, your highness," he sneered, rolling his eyes. "You're the only one who can see me - and I'd like to keep it that way," he added when she opened her mouth to interrupt.

She closed it quickly, narrowing her eyes at him. "Very well, _Mr. Frost,_" she spat, folding her arms across her chest. "The sooner I help you, the sooner you'll be out of my hair."

The Winter Spirit closed his eyes in frustration - he hadn't meant to upset her or order her around, he just really needed to get home. "Look, Elsa..." he started, her name lingering on his tongue peculiarly. "I'm sorry, I just _need_ to get back - people need _me._"

Elsa looked into his eyes, seeing the sadness and worry. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she slowly sat back down. "If you don't mind me asking," she began shyly, her gaze focused on the ground, "what exactly do you do?"

Jack smirked, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Well, you've obviously heard about me, and I'm pretty much doing what I did 300 years ago - or about a hundred, in your case."

The blonde bit her lip, attempting to understand. "So... you make it... snow?"

Jack let out a dry laugh. "Yeah; that, and I'm a guardian now," he announced proudly.

Elsa raised her brows skeptically. "To royalty?"

"No, not to royalty, " he replied, shaking his head and smiling slightly - he'd never get tired of telling this story.

Elsa listened as Jack recounted all the events that happened to him after he was chosen to be a guardian. She gasped, laughed, and even shed a tear as he gave her a play-by-play of his journey. She barely noticed as the sun began to set, her focus solely on him.

She felt a connection as he told the story of how he died - to save his little sister. She watched his expressions as he mentally relived the tragic memories, and she knew all too well how it felt.

Elsa couldn't help but feel obligated to help him return home - he was a true hero, and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he wasn't needed. After he finished his story, they sat in silence, each reminiscing on the past before they found their calling.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you," she spoke suddenly, causing the white-haired boy to look at her in surprise.

"R-really?" he stuttered, unable to help the smile on his face.

"Yes, _Jack,_" she replied sincerely.

He stood from her bed, bowing dramatically. "Why, I'd be honored, your Majesty," he grinned, giving her a cheeky look.

The Queen pursed her lips, holding back a small smile. "I should be the one who is honored," she stated humbly. "You are a guardian, after all - and a hero."

Jack blushed at her praise as he stood up straight, ruffling his hair nervously.

Elsa stood up as well, a gentle smile on her face. "And because of your title, I am honored to have you stay as a guest, here in the castle, for as long as you need."

The pale boy felt touched by her generosity - especially since she had been so skeptical of him at first. He figured his story must have had a significant impact on her, causing this shift in her mood, and he was truly thankful...

But he wouldn't be the Guardian of Fun if he didn't crack a joke.

"So, will we be sharing your bed, or..?"

He suppressed his laughter as he watched the queen turn red in embarrassment.

"You will have your own chambers," she replied, attempting to remain professional. "_Far _away from mine."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the wait! Please enjoy! Or review? :D**

**Also, I don't own any of these characters! **


	6. Cool Demeanor

Elsa walked down the corridor with her head held high. She could hear Jack trailing behind her, saying hello to everyone they passed.

Nobody replied.

She felt a small twang of sympathy that nobody else seemed to believe in him, but he kept repeating that it was for the best.

"Doesn't living in a big place like this get lonely?"

She paused briefly, thrown off by his question. With a glance around the hall, she breathed a sigh of relief that no one else was there, making answering him a lot simpler. She turned to face him, regarding him coolly.

"Everybody gets lonely," she replied ominously, looking him straight in the eye.

The Guardian of Fun furrowed his brows at the coldness in her voice. "I guess..." he replied, though it sounded unsure.

She turned back around and continued on her way, taking advantage of the empty corridor. "I'm sorry if this room seems unfit, but I figured if we do receive any more unprecedented guests, this would be the last room we'd - " she began, but stopped dead in her tracks after opening the door.

Jack hadn't expected her sudden halt and walked right into her, pushing her further into the spare room.

The queen held back a scream of rage as she stepped into what she hoped was mud. "W-what?" she breathed, finding the scene before her baffling.

The room was a total mess. All the linens had been torn to shreds, and muddy hoof prints covered the floor. The bed looked like it had been chewed on, and the window was wide open, letting the summer breeze blow around the pages of the torn up books. In the middle of all this chaos sat a very happy reindeer, casually chewing on a carrot.

Jack jumped in shock at the squeal of fury coming from the blonde.

"Anna!" she bellowed, not caring that Sven shuffled clumsily to his feet in panic. She crossed her arms and turned towards the door, motioning with a nod of her head for Jack to move.

He complied, sidestepping into the room, but overly cautious not to step in any of the... mud.

Elsa continued to stand there, completely enraged. She tapped her mud-stained shoe violently on the marble floor, an occasional huff of indignation sounding from her mouth.

Jack's ears picked up the slightest sound of heels clanking on the floor, nearing the room. He held back his amusement as a very guilty looking princess poked her head in.

"Oh, hi again!" she smiled sheepishly.

Elsa closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. She reopened them, though her glare remained. "I see we have a _guest._"

Anna bit her lip as she glanced around the room. "Yeah, K-Kristoff is redoing the stables, and Sven was too big to fit in ours, so I improvised," she shrugged, avoiding her sister's gaze.

"I can see that," Elsa replied coolly, her demeanor betraying her frustration.

The strawberry blonde continued to smile at her sister, clearly trying the play up the "cuteness" factor as her eyes widened. "You're not mad at me, right, Elsa?"

The queen merely arched a brow. "Clean it up - Sven can stay in the ballroom; fewer items for him to... chew on."

Anna nodded tentatively, before her head shot up in worry. "The ballroom? But what if we have a party?"

Elsa glanced around the room, her eyes lingering on Jack. "What if we had a guest?" she bit back, her gaze returning to her younger sister.

The princess sighed in defeat. "We have other rooms..." she mumbled halfheartedly, but trudged into the room, avoiding the mud expertly. "Come on, Sven."

Jack smiled slightly at the excited reindeer, before he noticed the queen was leaving. He hurriedly followed, holding back a laugh as she removed her shoes and tossed them back into the room, narrowly missing his head.

"Whoa there," her grinned, ducking away.

She flipped her braid over her shoulder in response and strode back the way they had come.

The pale boy rolled his eyes at her obvious displeasure. "Hey, cheer up, your Majesty! I'm sure a big place like this has plenty of spare rooms!"

"Not any as far away as that one," she muttered under her breath, paying no mind to the maid who eyed her warily.

Jack snickered to himself - this girl was really something.

They continued walking, passing her room. He glanced at its tall doors, taking the time to appreciate the timeless beauty of the castle.

The queen stopped suddenly, and he again found himself bumping into her, although this time she held her ground.

"Sorry," he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

She huffed in response as she slowly opened the doors. He let out a small gasp as he stood beside her.

This room was twice the size of the one she had original taken him to, and three times as decorated. It had the most elegant of paintings, pottery, and fabrics occupying its walls and tables, and the bed was large, grand, and incredibly enticing. He was shocked at how magnificent it was - more so than the queen's own room.

"No one will be using this room," she stated, her tone flat and her eyes dead. "No one will bother you here."

He gave her a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you, but I honestly won't be doing much sleeping; I'm kind of - " he was about to say _dead, _but felt that for some reason, that word probably wouldn't be appreciated. He slowly realized that Elsa was young - _very _young. And this bedroom was fit for a king. With another quick glance, a feeling of sorrow settled over him. This must have been her parents' room. She must have lost her parents.

" - an insomniac," he finished lamely.

She finally looked at him, her mouth opening slightly in the beginning of a question, but closing when she decided against it. She shook her head slightly, ridding herself of her curiosity. "Regardless, you may stay here. Our library is downstairs; I hope you'll find something useful from it, though I insist you do your research here - I don't want my maids fainting at the sight of a floating book."

Rather than his usual, cocky smirk, Jack gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you, again."

She returned it slowly. "You're welcome, Mr. Frost. Like I had said earlier, I'd be honored to help you find your way home."

He blushed at the sincerity of her words, kicking himself for being such a sap. "Th-thank you," he repeated awkwardly.

Elsa blushed slightly as well as she let out a small giggle. "Goodnight, Mr. - "

"Jack," he interrupted, rubbing his arm tentatively and looking down to avoid her gaze.

She smiled as she used her finger to tilt his head back up, locking her eyes with his. "Goodnight, Jack," she amended.

He nodded sheepishly in response. "Goodnight, uh..."

"Elsa," she smirked, removing her hand as she began to walk back to her own room.

Jack watched her go, feeling a slight warm feeling in his chest at the prospect of becoming this girl's friend. "Goodnight, Elsa," he whispered, before shutting the door behind him as he stepped into the room.

* * *

**Sorry again for the wait! I haven't had as much free time as I had anticipated**

**And wow - I am so thankful for the follows and favorites! And the reviews are a fantastic way to top it all off! Thank you!**

**And again, I do not own any of the characters from either movie!**


	7. Hot

Jack sat cross-legged on the chair by the window. After figuring out whose room this was, he didn't feel comfortable touching anything. Elsa was being exceptionally kind by letting him stay here, and he really didn't want to jeopardize it.

He sat silently and watched over Arendelle, which was a very beautiful place. Almost as beautiful as the queen herself.

He stiffened slightly at that thought. _Where in the world did that come from? _he mused to himself, surprised by his own thinking. Sure, Elsa was an extremely attractive young woman, but that didn't mean he had to _comment _on it - even if it was in the privacy of his own mind. _  
_

He let out a mixture of a sigh and a chuckle at his own foolishness - he shouldn't be thinking about how hot the queen was; he needed to figure out how to get back home.

Jack glanced up at the moon longingly. "Do you know who I am?" he asked breathlessly. He wasn't sure whether or not the moon could sense his guardianship, or if he was looked at as just another lost spirit.

A sudden crash from the hall disrupted his musing and he whipped his head around to stare at the door. He could make out the sound of boots pounding against the floor, with a faint pitter-patter trailing behind. Curious, he rose from his seat and towards the door.

Pressing his ear against it, he managed to hear the muffled voices of a man and woman.

Ignoring his better judgement, he slowly opened the door a crack to hear better, and maybe get a look at whoever was talking.

"Well, I'm glad you let me know you're safe, but you know how Elsa feels about these late-night visits!" the recognizable voice of the princess whispered.

Jack poked his head out in the hall cautiously, though he knew he couldn't be seen. He saw Anna standing in her doorway down the hall with her arms folded across her chest and her brows furrowed. Next to her was a large, blonde guy with a kind smile. He began speaking.

"I'm sorry - I just know that you worry about me, and you wouldn't have slept at all if you didn't know I was okay," he replied gently.

The princess couldn't contain her smile, and she reached out to hug the man. "Oh, Kristoff," she laughed, burying her face in his chest.

He laughed as well, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

Jack arched a brow in amusement. So this was the princess's fiancé. He certainly wasn't royalty - that much Jack could tell. He looked like a working man, and wasn't handsome in the traditional sense, but was by no means ugly.

"How adorable," he mused to himself as the couple broke apart and looked down the hall opposite of him. Following their gaze, Jack noticed that a large vase had been knocked down, which was probably the source of the crash he heard earlier.

"I'm surprised that didn't wake your sister," Kristoff admitted.

"It looked like it did wake your guest, though!" a new voice exclaimed.

Jack stiffened as he finally noticed the small snowman standing beside the couple.

The small _talking _snowman.

That could _see _him.

"What guest?" Anna asked in bewilderment, looking around the hall. "What are you talking about, Olaf?"

The snowman, who Jack presumed to be Olaf, opened his mouth to respond, but the opening of Elsa's door silenced him.

"How many visitors are you expecting tonight, Anna?" the queen asked tiredly, but still with an air of authority.

The princess smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Elsa! He was just letting me know he got back safely."

"We didn't mean to wake you," Kristoff insisted with a bow of his head.

"Or your guest!" Olaf added, pointing down the hall towards Jack.

Elsa's eyes widened at the sight of the Winter Spirit. She opened her mouth to say something, but her sister interrupted.

"What guest?" she repeated, giving the snowman a quizzical look.

Olaf returned her gaze with a confused expression of his own. "That man over there," he replied, again pointing with his little twig finger.

The princess and her fiancé shared a worried look, before turning their attention to the queen.

"Elsa?" Anna asked skeptically. "Is Olaf okay?"

The snowman rolled his eyes fondly. "I'm right here, Anna!" he laughed, before a fearful look passed over his face. "Unless you can't see me either! Sir, are you a ghost?" he called down to Jack. "Am _I _a ghost?"

Jack tilted his head in confusion - the snowman was half-right, but how he could see the pale boy was a mystery.

"You're not a ghost, Olaf," Elsa replied soothingly, finally finding her voice. She quickly gave the white-haired boy a pointed look.

He smiled sheepishly as he ducked back into the room, though he left the door ajar.

"Then who is - " the snowman began, before staring at the empty space where Jack once was. "Where did he go?"

Elsa gave her creation a small smile. "I'm sure you're tired after helping Kristoff all day - how about you go see Sven? He's down in the ballroom."

Olaf's confusion instantly turned to excitement as he raced down the hall towards the stairs. "Oh, I just love the ballroom! With the dancing, and the reindeer!" he cheered, the pitter-patter of his little feet fading.

The queen smiled after him, before turning her attention back to the couple. "I am also relieved that you have returned safely, but it _is _the middle of the night," Elsa replied coolly.

Kristoff gave her a nervous smile. "O-of course, Queen Elsa - I will be on my way."

Anna quickly stood on her tiptoes and gave her fiancé a quick kiss. "I'll see you in the morning?" she whispered.

"Of course," he replied softly.

Elsa clicked her tongue impatiently, knocking the lovebirds out of their little world.

"R-right," the tall blonde stuttered, his face turning red. "Goodnight." And with that, he swiftly made his way down the hall, setting the vase back up as he passed it.

The queen then directed her attention on her little sister, who rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Alright, alright! I get it - you're mad. Please don't give me that look," she groaned.

Elsa stifled a giggle at her sister's childish display. "Go to bed, Anna," she smirked.

Anna let out another groan as she marched back into her room and shut the door behind her, muttering under her breath.

The queen was still smiling, until a white-haired head poked back into the hall. She turned to give her guest a disapproving look.

"Sorry," Jack whispered sheepishly, uncertain if any other snow-person was going to hear him.

Elsa sighed heavily, before mouthing the word "goodnight" and returning to her room.

Jack gave a slight chuckle as he did the same, closing the door gently and making his way back to the window. He stared up at the moon again, his smile slowly fading.

"_Am _I just a ghost now?" he whispered as he set his hand against the glass, which immediately became covered in frost.

* * *

**So I have some actual free time, so hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up later today! Thank you for reading! **

**And thank you to HopelessRomantic183 for reviewing! Your reviews really help me to formulate a believable plot!**

**And as a disclaimer, I still own none of these characters! **


	8. Play It Cool

Elsa let out a soft yawn as she started to wake up. Squinting her eyes at the sunlight peeking through her curtains, she began to pull herself out of bed and towards her window.

Summer was probably her least favorite season, but even she couldn't deny the beauty of its mornings. With the light breeze, the bright sun, and the promise of a long, relaxing day, she could understand why others - Olaf included - loved the summer.

But her heart would always belong to winter.

At that thought, she suddenly remembered that she was currently housing the Winter Spirit himself. With a labored sigh, she pulled her curtains opened the rest of the way, letting her room bask in the light. She then made her way towards her vanity, giving herself a distasteful look. _And I thought Anna had horrid bed-head, _she mused to herself, quickly brushing out the tangles in her platinum-blonde hair. Once she could run her fingers through it smoothly, she began the tedious task of braiding it.

When she finally finished, she stood up and waved her hands over her body, transforming her light blue nightgown into a long, sleeveless, icy-purple dress. She kept the material thin, and though the dress was form-fitting, she made sure it wasn't suffocating; after all, she _was _a queen, and some form of modesty was required.

She forgone her shoes as she walked towards her door - she found the cold, marble floors comforting against her bare feet. She pulled open her door and stepped into the hall, glancing around to make sure she was alone.

Right away she noticed that Anna was up, for the door to her bedroom was wide open. Elsa let out a small huff as she strolled down the hall towards the room Jack was staying in.

She gave the doors a longing look, but quickly shook away her memories and tentatively knocked.

"Mr. Frost?" she called in a hushed tone, glancing around the hall to make sure she was still alone. "Jack?" she asked louder, after not receiving an answer.

She was about to knock again when she heard something fall over. Fearing he was hurt or that something broke, she pushed open the door and rushed in.

"Jack - " she began, only to quickly cover her mouth to smother the sound of her laughter.

"Oh, uh, hey there," Jack smiled sheepishly from his awkward position on the ground. He had apparently tripped over the edge of the decorative rug on his way to answer the door.

"Are you okay?" she giggled as she reached down to help him back up.

"Psh, I'm fine - I was just admiring the beautiful pattern," he replied while taking her gloved hand. "Thanks."

Elsa smirked at his attempt to play cool. "No problem, Jack. I am just happy you were unharmed," she mused as she began walking back towards the door. "I haven't too many obligations today, so I can help you down in the library if you'd like," she suggested from over her shoulder.

Jack grinned widely as he followed her. "You'll help me look through everything?"

She snorted in amusement as she walked down the empty hall. "No, I will carry up some books for you - but I will not be reading any. I don't know if I could handle reading another book after learning that fairy tales aren't always just fairy tales," she admitted, giving him a sympathetic look. "I think you're all the magic I can handle at the moment."

He blushed slightly at her choice of words, cursing himself for letting her affect him like that. "Whatever you can do to help," he replied sheepishly. "I don't want to keep you away from your duties."

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that - Anna is perfectly capable of taking over if you need my help," she assured with a smile. In reality, leaving Anna in charge probably wouldn't be the best idea, but Elsa felt obligated to help Jack, though she wasn't sure why.

Jack smiled in response as he followed her down the stairs and through the castle. He took the time to admire the elegance radiating from the place, as well as from the queen herself.

Finally, they reached another large doorway. Stepping inside, Jack was greeted by shelves upon shelves of books. It was almost as large and grand as Father Time's own library.

"Wow," he muttered with a low whistle. "I didn't even know there were this many books around at this time."

Elsa gave him a bewildered look, though she didn't say anything due to one of her maids dusting the windowsill.

"Good morning, Queen Elsa," the maid greeted timidly.

Elsa gave her a warm smile. "Good morning to you, too. And thank you for dusting; this place looks spotless," she mused, hinting to the woman to leave.

The woman smiled shyly and continued her work.

Elsa let out a labored sigh - she didn't want to do this. "I hate to be a bother, but Anna had let a rather... _messy _guest use one of our rooms, and if you could find another to help you and clean it up, that would be fantastic," she commanded awkwardly. She knew they would get to it eventually, but she needed to talk to Jack and would prefer no one else in the room.

The maid nodded hurriedly as she rushed towards the doors.

Jack jokingly waved to the woman and she passed him, but as expected, she didn't seem to notice. "Well, that was fun," he laughed.

Elsa gave him a tight smile before turning around and inspecting her book selection. "We don't have too much on magic, and anything we do have would be on the top shelves," she stated, getting right down to business.

Jack huffed in amusement and bounded over to her. "So, do you want me to climb up there and get them?"

The queen shook her head, glancing around the room. "No, no - I don't want to risk someone walking in and seeing floating books. I'm capable of getting them myself," she replied coolly. "But thank you."

Jack arched his eyebrows as Elsa cautiously removed her gloves, setting them on the shelf next to her. She then began forming a ladder made of ice, and tentatively climbed up it. Her bare feet and hands made contact with the cold surface, but she merely flinched as she adjusted to the temperature. She climbed higher, to the shelf where she had seen her father stash all the books of magic years ago, after the incident.

"Is there anything in particular I should keep my eye out for?" she asked down to Jack, her eyes widening when she realized she was about six feet off the ground.

The white-haired man shrugged his shoulders, a cheeky smile playing at his lips. "Anything magical or mythical, I guess."

She nodded in reply, turning back to read the covers.

"_Magic - A Beginner's Guide_?" she read aloud.

"Why not; couldn't hurt."

She slowly removed the novel, tucking it under her arm as she reached for another one with a similar title.

Jack watched curiously as she somehow managed to keep her balance and hold the books. But by the time she grabbed a fifth one, her foot slipped ever so slightly.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly as she quickly regained her balance.

"I'm fine," she assured, before reaching back for the final book she wanted. It was just slightly out of her reach, and she was too stubborn to move the ladder over, so she leaned towards it, teetering dangerous on the edge of her ladder. Right as her fingers brushed it, she again lost her footing, but this time she couldn't right herself.

With an embarrassing squeal, she began to fall.

Thinking quickly, Jack held out his arms to catch her, having her land bridal-style in his hold, and the books landing haphazardly on the floor around them.

Elsa looked up at him with wide eyes, her face flushed from embarrassment. "Thank you," she breathed, grateful for him catching her.

"No problem, your Majesty," he grinned, his face also covered with a slight blush, though for a totally different reason. Before he could ponder further on it, the doors to the library began to open.

Elsa watched with a horrified look on her face as her sister walked in.

In a panic, Jack quickly dropped the queen onto the floor.

"Ow!" Elsa squeaked, staring up at Jack and giving him an irritated look.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Elsa! Are you okay?" Anna asked in concern and she ran towards her sister.

"I'm fine; just slipped, is all," she replied coolly as she began to stand back up. "It was my mistake," she muttered sarcastically, giving Jack a fierce glare as she dusted herself off.

The princess nodded timidly, glancing at the cook book her sister was glaring at. "Are you sure you're okay?" she repeated hesitantly. "For a second, it looked like you were floating!"

The color in Elsa's face drained, causing her to become even paler. "Wh-what? Anna - that's completely ridiculous!" she exclaimed with a forced smile.

Anna smiled back, letting out a small giggle. "I know - I'm sorry!" she laughed, before looking down at the books her sister had dropped. "Are you taking a magic class?"

The queen glanced down at the books as well, before giving Jack a pointed look. "No, just decided to do some light reading," she lied.

"This doesn't look like 'light' reading - more like 'heavy-duty' reading."

Elsa's blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly at her invisible companion. "I didn't think it was _that _heavy," she growled.

Anna gave her sister another strange look. "O-okay? Well, I was just looking for you to let you know that I'm gonna be with Kristoff all day, so I won't be in the castle."

Elsa nodded as she began picking up her books. "That's nice; have fun, Anna," she mused absentmindedly.

The princess nodded in return, still a little wary of her sister's bizarre behavior. "I will," she replied as she slowly backed out of the room. "You have fun, too..."

Elsa only huffed in bitter amusement as she waved away her ladder and attempted to slip on her gloves.

Jack watched her struggle with a small smile on his face. "I'm sure I could hold them quickly while you - "

"No, no, Jack - we wouldn't want you to _drop _them," she muttered as she successfully got her gloves back on. "Come on; you have a lot of reading to do."

Jack reluctantly followed her as she gracefully made her way towards the door. Wanting to help in some way, he quickly ran ahead of her and opened it.

She mumbled a quick "Thank you", before glancing over her shoulder back at the shelves. Jack followed her gaze, but was unsure of what she was looking at.

Elsa sighed longingly before continuing through the doorway, trying to keep her mind off of the book she had neglected to grab.

The thick, light-blue book on the top shelf, titled _Fairy Tales. _

* * *

**Yay! More follows and favorites! Thank you! **

**Again, I own nothing! **


	9. Warm Smiles

Elsa watched curiously as Jack flipped through the first book, his handsome face contorted into a look of concentration.

"I don't recognize this language," he admitted after taking a quick peek at the second book. He looked slightly crestfallen, the expression tugging at Elsa's heartstrings.

She let out a prolonged sigh of defeat and took the book from him. "You're just completely helpless, aren't you?" she smirked.

He scowled at her taunt, though he knew she was only teasing. "It's not _my _fault you guys don't have anything in English!"

The queen shook her head in amusement as she skimmed through the book. "We have plenty of books in English," she mused absentmindedly. "Just none in the subject of magic."

Jack let out a frustrated groan as he picked himself up off of the floor, where he had been sitting. "Well, that's not very helpful," he muttered as he began to pace.

Elsa gave him a small smile as she sat on the foot of her parent's bed, her eyes glued to the pages in front of her. She didn't want to admit it, but even when she feared her own magic, the concept always fascinated her. She idly wondered why she hadn't taken down the books sooner.

She knew her people still feared her powers, regardless of whether or not they accepted them. She couldn't blame them - bringing down an eternal winter upon her home was one hell of an accident. Her people had forgiven her, but she knew they would never truly forget.

"I'm not sure what I should be looking for," she began slowly, pausing briefly to turn the page, "but I'm almost certain it wouldn't be in this book."

Jack let out another groan as he plopped down beside her. "What about the others?" he asked, his voice sounding almost desperate. He had been away from his home for almost a whole day.

"I can check, but I do have to take care of a few things," she assured, closing the book and setting it on the floor beside her feet. "It would probably be wise to find someone else to translate for you. My sister is familiar with - "

"No," he interrupted hastily, before giving her an apologetic look. "I-I mean, I can't have anyone else know about me. I don't know what would happen."

Elsa gave him an understanding smile. "Anna may be eccentric, and a tad ditzy, but she can help. We both learned how to read this at a very young age."

Jack directed his sights on the pile of books at their feet. He knew enlisting the princess's help would probably be a good idea, but he didn't want to risk anybody else knowing about him. Only Elsa knew, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Suddenly a startling thought occurred to him - Elsa _wasn't _the only one who knew.

"Who, or _what, _is Olaf?" he asked incredulously.

Elsa's sweet disposition immediately turned hostile. "_Excuse me?_"

The white-haired boy cringed slightly at her accusing tone. "He could see me," he went on sheepishly. "Why?"

The queen still looked peeved, but humored him. "He is my creation, and my _friend. _Though I am uncertain how he was able to see you," she confessed as her fingers tugged at the ends of her braid. "Perhaps it is because I believe in you, and I made him. Or because he is made of snow, and you are the Winter Spirit."

Jack still looked unconvinced by her logic. "I don't like it."

Elsa's blue eyes narrowed in offense. "What do you mean by '_it'_?"

"Not 'it' as in the little guy himself," Jack defended nervously, not meaning to offend the queen or insult her friend, "but 'it' as in the fact that he can see me."

Elsa's mouth formed a slight "O" in understanding. She knew Olaf meant well, but he wasn't known for being subtle. He had already made a scene the night before. "I'll talk to him," she announced, standing up from her bed.

"Now?" Jack blurted, blushing at the quizzical look the queen gave him.

"Yes, Jack - before he convinces all of Arendelle that the castle is haunted."

The Guardian of Fun let out a labored sigh. "Alright... I'll wait here, I guess."

Elsa gave him an approving smile before leaving the room. She knew Olaf would be in the castle somewhere, since Anna and Kristoff had planned a day together and would no doubt want alone time. As kind and big-hearted as the little guy was, his cheerful and ever-sunny disposition could be a bit much.

She peeked into Anna's room, knowing that the snowman would occasionally spend his time in there. It was empty, though she had already suspected that much.

The obvious place to look was the ballroom, since it was currently housing Sven. Though she wouldn't admit to it, Elsa was guilty of feeding the friendly reindeer a few spare carrots. Her outburst yesterday had probably spooked him, but she didn't mean to. The situation was just way too embarrassing for her to have a witness - especially with the witness being Jack Frost.

As a young girl, the story of Jack Frost was definitely her and Anna's favorite. She remembered they would pretend he was a prince from a far away land, and he would come to seek Elsa's hand in marriage. He was, of course, seemingly the perfect match for her - as Anna unknowingly and embarrassingly pointed out the day before.

Thinking back on those memories caused the queen's cheeks to burn. As a child, she had always imagined Jack Frost sweeping her off her feet. Even after the accident, she had wished he were real, so she'd have someone to relate to and help her. And now here she was, helping _him._

It wasn't exactly what she had imagined, but she knew her younger self would be satisfied nonetheless. Though the marriage aspect was blissfully absent.

Sure, he was a very, _very _attractive young man - regardless that he was, in reality, hundreds of years old. She knew firsthand that he put others before himself, with his heart-wrenching story he had told her being the basis of that fact. And he was charming, which was crucial on her list of the perfect Prince Charming, obviously.

But Elsa didn't need to find herself a king to rule with. Arendelle was ever-prospering, and she knew not to fix something that remained unbroken. And though a little voice in her head told her in would be nice to fall in love, the responsibility of the Kingdom coming first outweighed it every time.

But the little voice didn't quiet completely until an even smaller voice reminded her that Jack would be leaving, and nothing could happen anyway.

She quickly pushed away those thoughts as she neared the ballroom. The sounds of laughter wafted faintly through the door, and Elsa couldn't help but smile.

She opened the doors slowly, her smile turning into a full-fledged grin at the sight of the snowman dancing around with a broom, his personal flurry sputtering about. Sven watched wide-eyed, though his sights were most certainly on the snowman's carrot nose.

"La da daaa, da daaa la da!" Olaf sung as he spun around with his "partner."

Elsa cleared her throat, hoping to get his attention without startling him.

He immediately ceased his dancing at the sight of the queen. "Elsa!" he grinned, tossing aside the broom as his little snow legs bringing him towards her as fast as they could. "May I have this dance?" he asked playfully, bowing towards her and extending his twig arm.

Elsa let out a small giggle as she curtsied in response. "I'd be delighted."

She bent over awkwardly as the snowman began dancing with her. He closed his eyes and began humming again, and she used the opportunity to think of what to say, since her mind on her way to find him was preoccupied.

"Who did you see last night?" she asked cautiously after a few minutes of quiet deliberation.

Olaf continued to dance as he answered. "I saw a man in the room you guys never go in."

Elsa felt a knot in her stomach as she tried to ignore his description of their late parents' room. "I am aware of that," she began slowly, before taking a deep breath and continuing, "but I am curious to know if you know _who _he was?"

The snowman halted his movements as he gave his creator a curious look. "Why did no one else see him?" he asked, ignoring her question.

The queen gave him a sad smile as she lowered herself to a sitting position on the floor. "I can only honestly answer that if you answer me first."

Olaf nodded as he sat down as well. "Okay, well, I don't _think _I know who he is, but maybe you can tell me if I do?"

Elsa let out a sigh. She wasn't sure how to explain the situation. "Well, that depends - have you heard the story of Jack Frost?"

Olaf scratched his head in recollection. "Only in passing, I suppose."

Surprised, Elsa leaned closer to him. "You have?"

He nodded slowly. "I'm pretty sure - he's a children's tale, right?"

"Yes, he is."

Olaf's nodding became more sure. "Then, yes, I have heard of him," he replied with a smile. "I listened in on story time once when Anna took me and Sven into town - a nice lady was reading the kids a book, and I heard her say something about 'ice powers' and just had to hear it!"

Elsa's smile wavered. If parents were reading the story to their children, did that mean it was possible she _wasn't _the only believer - besides Olaf, of course.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden gasp from her creation. "Is that man Jack Frost?"

The queen closed her eyes as she sorted out what to say. "Olaf, I trust you can keep a secret?" she began hesitantly, opening her eyes.

The snowman's eyes widened in anticipation. "Of course!"

Elsa's smile returned. "Yes, that man _is _Jack Frost, but he is lost. I am helping him find his way back, but he can't have anyone else know about him."

Olaf's expression turned to one of confusion. "Why not? Won't Princess Anna find out when he comes down to dinner?"

"No, she can't see him."

"She can't see him? Why not?"

Elsa paused briefly - she should have expected the snowman's questions. "She... she doesn't believe in him - at least, not anymore. And only those who believe can see him."

The snowman nodded solemnly in understanding. "Oh."

"And he doesn't want her to. He doesn't want anyone to," she continued. "He needs to stay a secret, okay?"

Olaf gave her a warm smile. "I won't tell a soul," he assured.

"Thank you, Olaf," Elsa breathed, reaching over to hug him.

He returned it immediately. "Of course," he laughed.

* * *

**Here is another chapter! Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**I still own none of the characters!**


	10. Cold Feet

Jack groaned in frustration as he threw the book onto the ground. He knew he probably wasn't being the most gracious guest, but he really couldn't help it. He _had _to get back.

North had been reluctant to even take him to Father Time's home, and just like Bunnymund had predicted, the Winter Spirit had gotten himself in trouble.

With a labored sigh, he stood from the bed to retrieve the book. Elsa probably wouldn't tolerate his disrespect of her property.

But just as he bent over and picked it back up, the door opened slowly.

He opened his mouth to greet the queen, but choked on the words as a strawberry blonde head appeared.

The princess backed into the room as she squeezed through the gap between the door frame and the partially open door. Jack stared at the book he was holding in horror as Anna slowly turned around.

Just like he had done with Elsa earlier, he quickly dropped the book.

Anna squealed in surprise as the novel thumped onto the floor. Her blue eyes were wide as she stared at it, confusion evident on her face. She then quickly whipped her head around, searching for something that could have tossed the book like that.

Her eyes passed over Jack several times, but of course she didn't realize this. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she slowly approached the book.

Jack watched with bated breath as the princess lowered herself onto the floor and began flipping through the pages.

"Magic?" she mumbled to herself, wondering how in the world these books had ended up in here. Nobody ever went into her parents' room - certainly not Elsa. Anna herself avoided it as much as she could, but sometimes she would take a quick peek, making sure everything was in its rightful place.

But the pile of books at the foot of the bed were definitely _not _in their rightful place.

Jack felt his heart rate slow down as the princess seemed to momentarily forget the floating book. He idly wondered why she wasn't with her fiancé, like she said she'd be.

_Trouble in paradise? _he thought in amusement, knowing that obviously wasn't the case. Even though he had seen the couple interact for a whopping two seconds, he could tell they were smitten with each other.

But why wasn't she with Kristoff right now? And why did she lie to her sister?

Why was she even in this room? Elsa said herself that nobody ever came in here besides the occasional maid to dust.

"I'm about to go see Kristoff today," Anna announced suddenly.

Jack stared at her, completely bewildered. Was she talking to him?

He continued watching her as she absent-mindedly flipped through the pages of the book.

"He's such a great guy; you guys would have loved him," she went on, oblivious to her invisible guest.

_She's talking to her parents! _Jack realized. He gave her a sympathetic smile - this must be a way she coped. He suddenly felt like he was intruding, but he couldn't exactly leave without spooking her.

"You know, these books weren't here the other day - did Elsa come visit you guys?"

Anna waited a few seconds before speaking again.

"I know you guys were scared of her powers, but you didn't handle it very well. In fact," she began with a bitter laugh, shaking her head slightly, "I'm pretty sure you guys just made things worse."

Again, she paused for a moment, as if waiting for a reply. A reply she wanted to hear so badly, but would never get.

"She's happy now, though. She doesn't blame you guys. Neither do I," the princess sighed, setting the book back down. "I'm happy, too. A different kind of happy, though. I'm in love!"

Jack felt a tug at the corner of his mouth as Anna's cheerfulness returned.

"And we're getting married so soon! I know I should be nervous, but I'm not! Is that normal?" she laughed as she began to stand back up. "I hear that the bride can sometimes get cold feet, but the only one around here with cold feet is Elsa! She refuses to wear shoes in the morning - I have no idea how she can stand it!"

Jack felt his grin widened as he glanced down at his own bare feet. He and Elsa were a lot alike, and he knew saying goodbye to her would be bittersweet - it was nice having somebody like him around.

"Well, I'm off to see Kristoff!" Anna giggled as she made her way back to her door. "I'll talk to you guys later."

She opened the door slowly and squeezed back through, but before she closed it, Jack heard her whisper a faint and defeated "I love you."

He felt like his heart was going to break. If Anna could put on such a convincing mask of happiness, he couldn't even began to imagine what Elsa must have really been feeling. Especially if what Anna said about her parents being scared of her powers was true.

How could they be scared of them? Her powers were beautiful - they should have been celebrated! How could something so beautiful be feared?

Jack let out a huff of frustration as he walked towards the window. He shouldn't care about Elsa's past - he needed to get home. And finding out more about the queen would only cause him to get attached, and he couldn't risk that.

Not only would it be hard for him to lose a friend with similar struggles, but he'd just be another person _she_ would lose. And he could never do that to her - she was too kind.

He jumped slightly as the door creaked back open, and turned around to see Elsa herself stroll in. She had a faraway look in her eyes, as if she were sleepwalking.

Jack wasn't sure if he should be relieved or scared that it was her - and he was definitely unsure of whether or not to tell her of Anna's "conversation" with their parents.

"Why was Anna sneaking out of here?"

He let out a curt laugh at the queen's question. "She was just, uh, looking around, I guess."

Elsa gave him a wary look. "What was she looking for? She never comes in here."

Jack knew that telling Elsa wouldn't be right - this was way too personal for Anna, and he couldn't spill her secret. "I dropped a book, and she came in to investigate. I guess she heard from the hall or something," he lied, shrugging sheepishly.

"She said she would be with Kristoff," Elsa mused aloud as she returned to her spot on the end of the bed. "I wonder why she hasn't left yet."

"Maybe she forgot something?"

The queen nodded in agreement. "Anna can be quite forgetful - she lives in the moment, really," she smiled. Her sister was notorious for her cheery disposition and carefree attitude. And her clumsiness.

"She's sweet," Jack laughed. He could almost feel how much love was held between the sisters.

"Sweet doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of the infinite kindness that is Anna," Elsa smirked. "She loves everybody and everything. In fact, her future in laws are - " she began, before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my - how could I forget?!"

Jack gave the blonde a peculiar look. "Forget wh - "

"I know somebody who can help you!"

* * *

**Another chapter! Two in two days? :D**

**I own neither _Frozen_ nor _Rise of the Guardians_!**


End file.
